I'll Be Your Knight in Shining Armor
by Kaumana
Summary: This is a The Quiet fanfic. Takes place right after the movie. Nina doesn't feel safe anywhere but in Dot's arms. Rated M Just to be safe. Same story but I changed it because the middle was unrealistic. THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT


**Author's Note: This is the same story but I changed it a bit because one of my readers made me realize that the middle was unrealistic. Also, THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT. It's just been taking me a while to write the second chapter because I keep forgetting it and I've been working on other things. Any who, on to the revised story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The blonde and brunette sat next to each other on the piano bench as they finished their symphony.**

"**I gotta change outta this dress." Dot said softly and got up. **

"**I think I should change out of mine, too." Nina answered.**

**Dot walked into her room. She pulled a random shirt and jeans from a pile of clothes she had. Of course they were dark and loose, all her clothes were.**

**She went into the kitchen and saw that Nina had changed into a tank top and shorts. **

"**Dot, do you want some cereal?" she asked.**

**Dot nodded solemnly and sat down at the table.**

**Nina sighed, pouring cereal into bowls. Just because Dot had revealed to her that she could hear didn't mean she suddenly turned into a chatterbox. She wished she had though, then the house wouldn't feel so empty. **

**Dot swirled her spoon around in the cereal. "You were wrong." She said without looking up.**

"**What?" Nina questioned, sitting across from Dot at the table. **

"**You were wrong when you said I didn't care about you."**

**Nina stared at her, hoping for some continuation but she just began eating, not offering anymore of an explanation.**

**Just as she was about to ask Dot what she meant, the phone rang. She ran over and picked it up. "Hello?"**

**She took a pause then her eyes opened wide in surprise. **

"**Mom? Yeah, yeah. What?"**

**Another pause. Dot sat quietly, watching Nina.**

"**Really? All of it?"**

**Dot continued to stare but when Nina looked over at her, she dropped her eyes back to the bowl. **_**I care about you more than I'll ever let you know. That's why I'm bound to protect you. From everything. Hurt, pain, yourself.**_

"**So….we keep some?"**

**Pause. Dot tried to hear what the person on the other line was saying but couldn't.**

"**And the house?"**

**Dot could see the anxious look on Nina's face.**

"**Bye, Mom." she hung up the phone and walked back over to the table.**

**Dot looked up at her expectantly.**

"**My mom says we should sell the house and get an apartment…..since it'll only be us." There was a hint of sad in her voice as she finished the sentence. "She also said we should sell any furniture we won't need."**

**Dot stared down at the cereal in her bowl. "That's sudden." she said faintly.**

"**Yeah…but I think it'll be good…..getting away from…..bad memories."**

**She looked up at Nina. "I guess you're right. That would be good."**

"**I guess, later we should….you know….decide what stuff to keep."**

"**Okay."**

**They both finished their cereal without another word.**

"**It would be easier if we went through each room and decided what we needed, right?" Nina asked.**

"**Right." Dot answered. They were both sitting on the couch, trying to figure out what furniture they could get rid of.**

"**Do you think we should do it right now? I mean….. we don't know how….. spacious a apartment we're getting. Should we do it after we…look at apartments?" Nina paused a lot because it just felt awkward to be talking about such things.**

"**There's things we obviously don't need. Like….." she looked around the room. "……Actually it would be a lot easier if we went through the house and did this."**

**Nina nodded and they got up. **

***************************** **

**Dot and Nina had finished checking most of the house. They only had a few rooms left. Nina had a pad (the paper kind) and pen in her hand. She had been writing down what they needed and didn't.**

**They walked through the hallway. Nina didn't pay attention to what room they were going to. She was too busy staring at Dot, who ran her fingers along the hallway walls. She opened the door without looking.**

**They walked in and Nina finally realized what room they were in. Her parent's bedroom. All the memories of a couple of days ago flooded back to her. She dropped the pen and pad. Nina looked down on the carpet and couldn't stop the tears from resurfacing to her eyes.**

**Dot tapped her on the shoulder, to see if she was okay. Nina turned around and began crying hysterically. Seeing this, Dot wrapped her arms around her.**

**Nina reacted violently. She began pushing and punching, trying to get Dot away, but she only held her tighter. Nina flailed and cried harder but Dot still didn't let go. **

**Suddenly, Nina went limp. She clawed at Dot but this time to bring her closer. She buried her head in Dot's neck and began sobbing uncontrollably. **

"**It's okay. I'm here." Dot whispered. Until then she never knew who hot somebody else's tear felt. She backed them up out of the room and used one hand to close the door then immediately replaced it. Nina's breathing was conflicting with her own. Nina's was fast and shallow and her's was slow and steady.**

**As she quieted down, Nina began to relax in the warmth of Dot's arms. She listened to Dot's heartbeat commingling with her own. She liked the feeling she felt being close to Dot. **_**Safe. **_**She lost sight of everything else and just focused on being in Dot's embrace.**

**Dot stood there, perfectly still. She listened to Nina's soft breathing. The thought that she was sleep entered Dot's mind. "Nina?" she asked but there came no response. She looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed.**

**At this moment, Dot began to wonder if she could lift Nina. She was a couple inches taller than her and she figured that Nina couldn't weigh that much. Or there was a better solution, she could just wake her up and tell her to go to bed. Dot put that option out of her mind.**

**Dot put one hand on the small of Nina's back and the other on the back of her knees. She lifted her up and carried her in a way husband carries his wife over the threshold.**

**Dot moved carefully through the hallway, making sure not to bump Nina's head on anything. She walked into her room and placed her gently down on the bed. She turned away but felt like her shirt was caught on something. She turned around to see Nina was gripping the bottom of her shirt.**

"**What?" Dot asked softly.**

"**Can you stay with me, please?" Nina pleaded.**

"**Sure." Dot crawled into the bed and slipped her arm around Nina.**

**Nina slid closer to her. Once again that same word ran through her mind, except this time it was accompanied by another four letter word.**


End file.
